Growing Up a Morgenstern
by Willberforce0123210
Summary: Clary lived with her dad and brother since she was born in the manor house in idris, one night during her "training" a group of shadowhunters come and save her. However she will always be a Morgenstern because people treat her like it,but is her dad and brother coming back. RxR please rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,** would first like to say i am sorry about the story "Valentine's House" but I can't continue the story because I forgot my password. I might continue it another time.**

**I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters, cassandre clare does. **

**.O.O.O.O.**

**"jon please dont do this" the short red head screamed at her older brother. he had white hair and deep jet black eyes. he was coming at his younger sister clary with chains. her green eyes moving inbetween her farther and brother pleading with her eyes that she didnt want this to happen. **

**"learn to fight back clarissa" valentine morgenstern said in his sturn voice.**

**"i cant hes 10, i'm only 8" she cried.**

**her farther and brother just ignored her. her brother did what he usally did, rape her. she just blanked out.**

**she is 8 when her brother is 9, shes been trained to use a number of weapons, the whip, the bowstaff, the bow and arrow, the sword and dagger, knife throwing and the basic seraph blades. her brother the same although she also knows how to play instruments, the piano and guitar, drums, harp and violin.**

**her dad says to be the best you need to be the best... at everything... so most nights he will call her brother and servents to torture her. she has to fight them off and if she cant then they rape and hurt her. its been like this since she can remember, since her mother left her with two sychos that enjoy her fear. **

**.o.o.o.o.**

**2 years later...**

**its always the same routine, if you want it to stop then fight back. shes managed to fight back but now its worse. what use to be a flawless face is now scared from the end of her right eye down to her colar bone. her dad did that, he attacks her randomly during the night to make her a light sleeper. her brother and pangborn, her dads servent, had her feet chained. she quickly grabbed the closet thing to her, which was a pencil and stabbed him in the eye. he screamed bloody murder and started carving words into her belly. the pain was to much, way to much for her, but before she lost passed out she saw the doors burst open and more shadowhunters came in and engaged the two in combat. she smiled, she might be free.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, do not own the mortal instruments or the Characters, Cassandra Clare does.

.O.O.O.O.

"By the angle" a soft voice gasped above clary.

Something was wrong the floor was nice and soft...it isn't the floor she realised, she is in a bed with people around her.

"Mum, is she going to be ok" someone asked, the voice sounds like a concerned girl.

"No Isabella, her dad was a mean man, he hit her and killed her mother. Do you remember dad and I telling you about Valentine Morgenstern?"

"Yes" said a different male voice

"Well, that was her dad, her dad and brother hurt her, she must be in so much pain, and for a 10 year old" the voice tittered.

Slowly Clary opened her eyes, she found she was in a white room, and there were four other people there, 2 boys and 1 girl with an older women.

The older women had long raven black hair, the same as one of the boys and the girl. She had brown eyes and was wearing a suit. The girl looked the same as her mother only a smaller version. The boy was a muscular version of both girls but with a view changes, his eyes were blue, light and calming blue, he had a full jaw and a better build.

However the other boy was different, he was all golden, golden hair and golden eyes that seemed to have pierced her soul.

"Hello, honey, I am Maryse Lightwood, this is Isabelle Lightwood an"

"Just call me Izzy" said the girl with a sly smile

"And this is Alec" she said pointing to the boy who looked like the Maryse and Izzy.

"And this is Jace" she said pointing to Jace

" We are the Lightwoods, we found you with your farther and brother a..."

Before she could finish Clary jumped up, gasped at the pain but kept going and hugged Maryse.

"Thank you, Thank you for saving me, I was going to kill myself if I couldn't get away" she was crying now, however Maryse was hugging her back but when she was Clary reached out blindly and pulled the other three in to join the hug.

"You welcome, we want you to come live with us, in new york"

"Thank you, I never knew my mum properly but I knew she used to live in new york. Did you know her?"

"I did and my oldest child, Alec does, she was a lovely lady, she looked like you... Come on we have to go and sort out your room."

With that they all let go of each other and walked out of the white room that was the infirmiry.

.O.O.O.O.

4 years later...

Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Lightwood, do you two promise to be closer than siblings, closer than best friends, do you both promise to look after each other and risk your lives for each other" the two girls looked at each other and giggled, but covered it up with a cough.

"We do" they said together.

"For when one dies we shall feel and die aswell, that is the motto of the parabatai" the clave leader spoke. The silent brothers and iron sisters stepped forward and give them both there weapons of choice only they were linked together so together fighting there weapons would also be stronger. Clarys the sword and dagger, Izzys the whip.

Alec and Jace also became parabatai, Alecs weapon was the bow and arrow whilst Jaces was the bowstaff.

They all returned to there home after the ceremony.

.O.O.O.O.

2 years later...

(Clary 16

Jace 17

Izzy 16

Alec 18)

"Let's party" Izzy exclaims

"NO" Clary shrieks and trys to make a run from her sister and parabatai, unfortunately Jace and Alecs are traitors and catch clary by the arms.

"Take the fireball before she burns us" just after he said that clary broke free and flipped them both over.

She sighed quietly, she had really strong feelings for Jace but she was pretty sure he would never share those feeling's in return.

When Clary was distracted she got the whip around clary and pulled her to the floor.

"Let's make you look sexy so j"

Izzy blabbed but before she could say Jace clary kicked her leg.

Jaces face darkened, aswell as Alec.

"Who do you like Clary?" Jace questioned, he loves her but he just can't say, but tonights the night he thinks to himself.

"Emm... Let's go dress Izzy" Clary shouts "and Alec dress to impress maggie" with that said everyone goes and dresses.

After an hour Izzy is finished with herself and Clary. Clary is wearing a mid-thigh, emerald green dress, hair curled and up in a bun with two lose bits framing her face. She has ruby red lips with blue and green eye shadow.

Izzy is wearing a scarlet dress that barely covers her ass with ruby red lipstick and black eye shadow. Her hair hangs in waves down her back. They both walk straight and easy in there high heels to the sitting room, there they find Alec and Jace. They are both wearing t-shirts and trousers, jaces mouth falls opens.

"Hell no, get changed" Alec shouts, both girls look at each other and laugh.

"Stop being over protective and let's go." Clary chokes out between giggles."Let's go before it finish's"

All three of them leave and walk tii the subway. When they get on the subway Alec and jace notice,to there dismay, that all the guys are staring at Iz and Clary. One guy moves closer to clary, she moves closer to Iz on the chairs facing Alec and Jace.

"Hey the sugar" he whispers to her, she stiffens and yet again pretends she dosent notice him, another guy comes and flirts with Izzy were she moves closer to clary.

"Come on baby, don't be like that" the guy says to clary

"Yeah sugar come on let's have some fun" the other guy says to Izzy.

Jace and Alec are barely holding in there anger, however it comes to much when the guy places his hand on Clarys thigh and his arm dangerously close to her butt. She yells and trys to jump up but the stupid mundane grabs her arm. The other one discreetly has Izzys arm bent so she can't move. Alec and Jace jumps up and starts to come forward when Clary spins around and punches the guy in the nose, then she kicks him in the groin, she then grabs him by the hair and slams his head into her nee. She then turns and grabs the guys arm that is not holding Iz and twist so he flips, he let's go of Izzy and lands on his back she than kicks him in the side and head.

"Nothing to look at" Alec shouts at everyone.

Jace gives Clary a hug and pulls Iz iin for one too after a minute.

"Were fine" Iz and Clary say at once and then start laughing as they pull away from Jaces and Alecs embrace. Jace turns around and notices a guy checking Clary out.

"Stay the hell away from her" he growls, Alec just turns and shoots daggers at the kid.

They start walking to Magnus's Bane's party.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters, Cassadra Claire does.

.O.O.O.O.

"I will always hate you for this moment" Clary said whilst glaring at Izzy walking infront with Alec, Jace was walking with clary.

"Love you too Claire-bear" Izzy shouted over her shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that" Clary grumbled when Jace and Alec smirked as they were the ones to come up with the name for Clary.

Clary sulked all the way to the party, Izzy rang the doorbell. Once, no replie, twice no reply, three times, no reply, she was about to ring it again when Alec grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be rude" he said with a stern look at Izzy.

"Welcome to the Mag-" the glittery warlock trailed off once he saw the nephilim at the door.

"we have an invite" Izzy quickly replied, waving the invite like a flag infront of his face.

"Must of been drunk, nice to see you again" Magnus said in a stiff voice.

Magnus bane has helped the New York shadowhunters a lot in the past, for healing and tracking.

They walked in a straight line through the open door magnus left, and up the stairs following the glitter trail left.

.O.O.O.O.

The group got split up at one point and that is when the trouble started.

Clary was searching for Izzy in the crowd of downworlders, through a gap in the crowd clary recognised someone. She walked closer to the gap, she didn't know who it was until...

"Hello there Miss..."

.o.o.o.o.

jace,alec heard a scream coming from a gap in the crowd. there was a lot of panick coming from the crowd, however it was nothing compared to izzy's. izzy was running around like a headless chicken only in pain, she was screaming about how it burns. jace walked up to her and grabbed her arm, "izz, whats the matter, we have to find clary"

izzy started sobbing, "its... clary she hurt...shes dying, my parabatai...rune... its burning. iit hurts so much. she's dying she's in pain." with that said tere was another scream coming from a rather large circlue with people surronding whatever was happening in there. the trio raced to see what was happening, hoping that it wasnt the fact they new it was.

they pushed there way through the group t find a cloaked figure walking away.

There was also a very bloody body there. the fiery hair and weapons lying around it let you know it was clary.

Clary was dead or dying.


End file.
